


ᴺᴬᴵⱽᴱᵀʸ

by Black_Knight_White



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angsty Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cannon, Deep story content, Emotional Protagonist, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hopefully long chapters, Levi Ackerman/Female reader, Love, Military Police, Original setting, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Slow Burn, Smart but Dumb Protagonist, Titans, cute dabbles, nice platonic relationship development, slow development, survey corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Knight_White/pseuds/Black_Knight_White
Summary: ❛𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐧𝐚𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐭𝐲 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐧’𝐬 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭’𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐚 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐯𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐮𝐞 ❜Too emotional, stubborn, innocent— and yet something that the greatest man alive admired. Maybe he didn’t know it or that facade hid all of his feelings, but one thing for sure was the fact that no matter how naive she was, she was someone who had a place in his heart.She was an ordinary girl you wouldn’t think twice to join the survey corps. Her ideals are centered around that that kindness comes in many different forms—and yet her next greatest challenge to overcome was seeing everyone getting hurt left and right.· ‑ ‒ – —(ʟᴇᴠɪ x ғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ) · ‑ ‒ – —˄© ᴏʀɪɢɪɴᴀʟ sᴛᴏʀʏ ʙʏ ʏᴏᴜʀs ᴛʀᴜʟʏ/ ᴏʀɪɢɪɴᴀʟ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀs ᴀᴄʀᴇᴅɪᴛ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴊɪᴍᴇ ɪsᴀʏᴀᴍᴀ
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 4





	ᴺᴬᴵⱽᴱᵀʸ

**Author's Note:**

> \- Nice to meet cha whoever reads this. Lmao this project was made up on the spot so however this develops, I hope you enjoy -.-
> 
> \- All characters and setting are cannon and that’s all thanks to Hajime Isayama for his brilliant work ethic. 
> 
> \- Please tell me many things about the world and I’ll give you the best that my writing can offer. 
> 
> \- one thing to note is that I’m pretty amateur at this but it ain’t my first rodeo writing plots and giving some action. I’m usually on quotev or wattpad and this my first time actually posting something on archive of my own. (Thank you) 
> 
> -My intention is to not copyright, profit, or steal any works of art on here, I just thought “hmmm what is a good counter part to the cold Levi Ackerman” (which was pretty obvious to me) and that was the mean boy x nice girl trope 😫 
> 
> \- hit me up too I’d love to see how you peeps feel if anyone reads this

_Was it a sin?_

He knew the consequences of his actions, yet he still couldn't pull away from the truth. The undefinable truth to his mind and what was really the meaning behind his actions.

A sin for him to live in return to see people around him die. A sin to know the undeniable truth that withstands to order. Many people were intrigued by the man who had a solace and a no bullshit policy, who knew on how to put a strong face when all things went to hell—but this time—his face was slummed down for the world to see.

Why was it so hard this time to not keep his face composed? Why did he let his guard down so much when it came to her?

He kept asking him why this foolishness of the girl did such damage to himself. He questioned the many things that didn't add up his logical mind. Out of all the complexities that couldn't be solved, the one he was looking at was right in front of him, limp in his arms.

His mind knew he had no space for anyone in his heart. So...why?

The unfathomable reality that one may say they love or hate them or even never let anyone in, but in the end, the heart will gravitate to what is the truth.

Why did this girl, who was almost at the brink of death made him hurt the most. Why did she decide to act reckless when she knows too well how much of weakling she is. Maybe it was because she wasn't eaten by a titan, maybe it was because she wasn't there on the battle field where he wouldn't have to watch those monsters mercilessly consume humanity left and right. Maybe it was because of how limp she was in his arms. His arms where he'd have to see how badly injured she was to move.

For a second, he thought about leaving her on the field to die. Just for a second did that thought seep in and plague his thoughts, but the cold man didn't allow that. Little did he know, his body would move on its own in a heartbeat knowing what troubles this person in his arms face.

He didn't even know why he did it in the first place.

Even with an inkling of the smallest imagination did he feel a tiny ounce of life sprouting from the body that's too weak to move. Did his eyes instantly wager to see a small breathe that no one can hear even if they were close, only the dark haired male was able to conceive.

His acrimony was amplified always when she was around—the feeling of teaching someone who’s a baby. At a cost did Levi know how to reverse engineer and maneuver into a lot of things without the need of assistance. Never in his life having to imagine how much irritation and impatience did he have to teach someone of time wasted.

But right now, the baby who had everyone giving questionable stare was now bleeding down into the arms of a man who was both admired and hated at the same time. His shirt stained with the blood of someone who was undefinable to him. Neither a close person but not some random acquaintance he’d see on the battlefield before their time ran out.

Whatever breath she had was savored in the moment of this time. But just why did she do that. A stupid move she knew too well that it would take out her whole life. And the more important question was the fact of why he didn’t let her continue. Why he couldn’t bare the thought of seeing someone so pathetic die.

He didn’t know.

Usually answers were straight for him. It was easy to see through someone’s lie, through someone’s perverse actions. But he couldn’t detect why she was the exception. The minuscule of treasons that bared his mind—the nights where he kept reading and she was there with that stupid look on her face like nothing in the world was happening right now. It burned a hole right through him the minute he saw blood oozing out of her mouth.

Why did he let himself get carried away when he knew this exact moment would happen. Every death he’s experienced, he respected it with enough emotion in his heart. He respected it and moved on just like this hopeless world wants him to.

She was no different than the other fallen heroes who’ve risked their lives trying to save what was left. But for some damned reason—some damned reason— could he not let her die a hero, not until he figured out what made him feel this way.

He knew the selfishness of his actions, he acknowledged every consequence that would come towards putting someone first when there were others who could’ve been saved by his hands.

Her eyes were closed, her body barely had anything worth saving yet he believed that this would do for him. The smallest of breathe meant that she could be salvaged. Just seeing her while her condition isn’t enough to even hold a spoon. His eyes looked ordinary—but it held a myriad of complexities.

This wasn’t the time to be analytical, being analytical at a time like this wasn’t something he’d like to be when she was in his arms.

It’s funny, really. Most people in the survey corps usually grow a heart of steal or prepare for the worst when it comes to humans being eaten. But that didn’t shake her down. Not even a second of hesitating did she even let despair take over her mind. Even seeing those man eating giants tear each human from limb to limb did the coolest man expect her to have a change in her eyes, but she still had a smile.

The strongest smile anyone could face after seeing their friend die. He kept reasoning with himself for this inherently neutral trait of hers.

In a way, whether he knew it or not, did he admire her for her courage. She was courageous than any soldier out there and possibly stronger than the man who withdrawn a lot of emotions in order not to grow any attachment or dissociation from the mission. He admired her a lot for speaking her mind up—and although her emotions could sometimes get in the way—she grew on him.

What he didn’t come to realize was how much of an odd girl she was. Everyone knew her prowess as the over baring girl who was too weak to even handle the most life-threatening of situations. The volital task of undermining the understanding of what a true hero is.

Even though she was weak, even though she had a heart make of glass, even though the world could fall at any moment, did this sick fool risk her life for something so stupid.

“ _Idiot_ ”


End file.
